May's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Just before the group heads to Sootopolis, May does some training around Lilycove. But sadly, her butt seems posed to give the group trouble... and Team Rocket does not tolerate this one bit. Especially Meowth.
1. Chapter 1

**May's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Didn't expect to see this at all, did ya? Heh, heh, heh.

Disclaimer: May and everything else at all relating to or regarding of Pokemon belong to Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK. But mainly Nintendo.

* * *

May sighed as she stretched her arms, giggling as she looked out from the tall cliff at the beach towards the southern direction. The sun was right in the middle of the clear blue sky, brightly shining down on the green grassy meadows as May ran back to the camp that her friends set up, with good old Brock cooking as usual.

"Boy, I can't wait until the eighth gym!" Ash stated as he pumped his fists with enjoyment, grinning like the magnificent bastard he was. "We're going to completely wipe the floor there! Literally!"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped happily as he gave Ash a thumbs up sign, bursting a nearby rock with his Iron Tail attack.

Max took off his glasses, cleaning them up a bit as he placed them back on, turning around to face Ash. "Hey Ash, is it possible that we may be going to another region soon?"

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and all of the team's other Pokemon froze as they stared at Max, laughing their heads off as Max shrugged, somewhat confused by all of the laughter pointed at him. Meanwhile, Team Rocket were watching from the bushes, snooping as usual, you see.

"Now's our chance to show those twerps a thing or two," Jessie stated as she sinisterly chuckled, rubbing her hands together.

James placed his left hand on his chin, rubbing it as he asked, "But Jess, we already tried several hundred attempts, with not one of them working. How will this be any different?"

Meowth snapped his fingers as he grinned. "Well, first, we gotta knock out that Pikachu. Then, with him out of the way, we can snatch all the others with ease!"

James sighed as he folded his arms, still not understanding the gist. "I don't know. This may not work, guys." He retorted as he shook his head in disagreement. "What if we get blasted off in a way possibly worse than all the previous times?"

Jessie growled as she smacked James in the back of his head, pointing at him as she angrily stated, "Look, Jimmy, it's either we get all of the Pokemon knocked out, or I start looking for better jobs for us!"

Meowth sighed as he placed his right palm on his forehead, shaking his head. "Oi, at this rate, we'll never be respectable again." The three of them silenced themselves as May approached the bushes, rather curious.

"...I could have sworn I heard something in here..." May muttered as she scratched her head in confusion, shrugging as she smiled. "Oh well! Since I'm here, I might as well..." She turned around, bending over the bushes as she slightly blushed while closing her eyes, releasing a loud fart that shook the bushes.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all muffled their screams as they quickly climbed up the maple tree next to them, gasping for breath as May giggled at her gassiness, heading back to the camp site. The trio looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Did that twerpette... really had to do that... in our FACES, of all places?" Jessie rhymed as she shuddered with disgust, having the horror of seeing May's cute butt.

James nodded in agreement as he cleaned his face with a perfume spray, coughing for a few seconds as he replied, "I know Brock's cooking is not that good, but honestly, that was totally uncalled for!"

Meowth growled as he shook his right fist angrily, glaring at May as he pointed at her, swearing revenge. "That twerp did da wrong thing, messing with Team Rocket like that! Why, I'll scratch her butt to no end to get some payback! In fact..." Meowth popped his sharp claws out as he victoriously screamed, pounding his chest as he jumped from the maple tree, heading towards May.

Jessie and James watched in awe as Meowth pounced on May, who was completely unaware of what was about to come to her. May looked up, turning around and screaming as Meowth started slashing her repeatedly. May cried for help, but to no avail, as Ash and the others apparently did not notice, as they were still eating their food. Looking at each other and grinning, Jessie and James pulled out some popcorn from the leaves as they watched Meowth beat up May with delight. Little did they know, sadly, that May's butt was brewing a storm of unhealthy proportions...


	2. Chapter 2

After having been beaten up by Meowth, May was inside the tent that Ash and Brock set up, wailing tears of waterfalls as she was in immense pain. Pikachu frowned as he watched on, having nothing better to do as the other Pokemon were playing with each other. Max came in, seeing May as he smirked deviously.

"Hey sis, try not to cause us to drown here," Max joked as he laughed, running out of the tent as he could not contain himself.

This actually caused May to stop crying, as she got offended by this. She shook with rage as her eyes got angry, spooking Pikachu, who hid under the pillows. May stood up, screaming out of rage as she prepared to kill Max. Then she farted.

Causing the entire tent to collapse on itself.

Ash and Brock stopped their interesting game of Poker as they glanced at the tent, seeing what happened. They blinked in shock as May bursted through, stomping towards Max. They looked at each other, shrugging as they resumed their game.

The Pokemon all stopped playing around with each other as they noticed what May was about to do to Max. Max was laughing as he read some porno magazine he sniped from Brock, when he was grabbed by May, stuffed into her butt as his glasses fell off. Skitty got aroused by this, and was forced to be shielded by Beautifly, who was horrified at what was about to happen. May farted loudly, laughing evilly as she made every intent on making the fart disgusting, much to Max's dismay, who screamed his head off. Jessie and James watched, the two feeling horrible and dirty as they shuddered with disgust, while Meowth was sharpening up his claws to ensure more pain for May.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Again, I have no idea why I'm updating this, but it's probably msomething to do with me wanting to be on touch with... important things. Yes. Important.

* * *

May farted loudly as she was doing squats to keep herself in top condition, with Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu all watching in disbelief.

"Man, May sure has a lot of gas," Ash commented as he chuckled, folding his arms. "I haven't seen her this gassy since she had those peanut butter burritos in that random filler town we visited months ago!"

Brock nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I know she lets a few ones out every time she has my cooking, but she really is ripping them out now."

Max chuckled as he wrapped his arms behind the back of his head. "Oh, you two don't even know. One time when we were back at home in Petalburg, May accidentally pooped in her pants."

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all glanced at each other oddly, then turned at Max, who shrugged in response. May farted loudly again as she stopped squating, her loud tuba like toots turning disgustingly wet.

"Ahhh... some nice exercise is what a Pokemon Coordinator like me needs!" May commented as she smiled, patting her big butt, letting out another tuba poot, one that made her blue shorts darker around her butt, "But all this gas is quite a blast! Heh heh!"

Ash kept chuckling until his eyes widened, feeling an erection coming on, his pants getting stiffed. "Oh no... I'm getting aroused..." He groaned as he watched May bend over a bit with her hands still on her butt, letting out another loud tuba poot that lasted several seconds long, causing his pants to get stiffer. "Oh God, I think I'm going to keel over."

Max stared oddly at Ash. "Wait, my sister breaking wind turns you on?"

Brock patted Max on the right shoulder. "Max, mah boi, I'll tell you all about it when you get older..."

Pikachu sighed as he lowered his ears, closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, uh…" Ash stuttered as he began rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "You guys wanna go adventuring through Hoenn again? I think we might be close to Lilycove City…"

Brock folded his arms as he stared at Ash. "Lilycove City? Isn't that towards the south of us?"

"Personally, I thought it was west." Max added in his word as he closed his eyes, raising his right index finger. "But while we discuss where to go, someone go get May. I saw her ran off again."

Pikachu sighed as he dropped his yellow ears, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Pika pi…"

Meanwhile, May was in one of the port a potties nearby, lifting the back of her shirt as she glanced at her blue, damp shorts. May farted loudly as she giggled, opening her eyes as she noticed that her gas sounded like a deep pitched tuba.

"Who knew my butt could produce so much music?" May asked herself as she let out another deep pitched poot again, getting an idea. "Maybe I can finally wear those new clothes I brought to see how I look while letting these bad boys rip!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Max were heading east towards Lilycove City, when May ran towards them, wearing some new, tight lue jeans. Ash, Brock, and Max all exchanged odd glances with each other as May wrapped her arms around the back of her head, smiling widely as Pikachu blinked.

"Take a good look, boys!" May exclaimed as she turned around, revealing her big butt cheeks. "Because look how good my toots are when they're in these!"

May then closed her eyes as she grunted, a little stomach gurgle heard as the boys took a step back. A few seconds later, May farted loudly, the back of her new jeans puffing up as her butt appeared bigger, her deep pitched tuba like poot echoing as May let out a sigh of relief, giggling as she let out another deep pitched poot.

Ash and Brock both felt stiff as Max fainted, with Pikachu sighing as he shook his head in shame, a brown stain appearing on May's jeans as she farted again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Max, and the flatulent May were all going towards the eastern direction to Lilycove, with May farting it out as she giggled, seeing how big her butt was getting. Max was getting annoyed as he was forced to tolerate his sister's loud, smelly gas back at home in Petalburg.

"May, can you calm down with the farting?" Max whined as he waved his arms about. "They're loud and wet!"

"Wet, just like Hoenn!" May stated as she let out a loud deep pitched poot, giggling as she slightly blushed, "And that cute little toot sounded just like a trumpet!"

"I can't tell if this is a subtle jab at Gen 3 or not..." Brock stated as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Ash also had his arms around the back of his head, nodding in unison. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to tell with this fanfic."

"Pika pi." Piakchu agreed as he folded his stubby yellow arms.


	7. Chapter 7

May farted loudly again as she sighed of relief, innocently giggling cheerfully while patting her butt with her right hand as she pooted again, feeling her jeans puff up. "Oh yeah... my fartsies are becoming more like big trumpets!"

"You mean tubas." Brock corrected, as May's third deep pitched toot confirmed, with it echoing throughout the tropical forest.

"Wait, how can a forest be tropical?" Max asked as he placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the clear blue sky. "And why are my sister's farts getting worse and more obnoxious?"

May stuck her tongue out as she rubbed her gassy butt in Max's face, intentionally farting on him. "Oh, you know you love smelling my stinky farts, Max! Now be a good sibling and suck it up!"

Ash and Brock dropped their jaws in disbelief as Max screamed, being forced to take in May's flatulence as Pikachu shook his head in disappointment, sighing as the group were still going to Lilycove City, though it seemed like their progress was getting slower with every poot May made.


	8. Chapter 8

The group finally made it to Lilycove City, with May having her hands on her butt as she let out another earth defying fart, which was gross enough to creep out everyone. The rancid smell that followed was too unbearable for them to describe.

"Pee yew, May!" Max coughed as he gagged, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he began rolling around on the ground. "You really went too far this time! I can't breathe!"

Brock coughed as he fanned May's flatulence away from him. "I concur with your younger, annoying brother, Hakura! You need to lay off the food!"

May giggled as she pooted again, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I can't help myself! My farts are from what I eat, and I just love to eat!" She winked as she stuck her tongue out, letting out another _wet, trumpet_ like poot.

Ash pinched his nose as he shook his head. "Well, one thing is for certain, May. You'd make a great Poison type!" He commented oddly, with May taking it as a compliment as she hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek, with Pikachu's eyes widening with _shock_.


	9. Chapter 9

The gang walked around Lilycove City as May continued farting on, spotting the Contest Hall, which had the Master Rank contests. May squealed with joy as she bounced up and down with joy.

"Ooh, there's the contest!" May exclaimed as she twirled around, facing the three boys. "I can't wait to go and show the world by coordinator talents!"

"I sure hope it doesn't involve you farting," Brock commented as he chuckled, his hands on his hips.

May puffed her cheeks as she let out a deep pitched poot that echoed. "Oh come on, just because I'm really gassy doesn't mean I'm entering myself into the competition!"

"Thank God," Ash and Max muttered in unison as May glared at them with flames in her eyes.

Pikachu sighed as he shook his head, wondering where his life went wrong as the group marched towards the Contest Hall.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"How many farting fanfics those this author write!? Pokemon's May farting? This is simply disgraceful! Why would you want Pokemon's Haruka farting? Is nothing sacred? This fanfic makes me sick!"  
_


	10. Chapter 10

May farted loudly and proudly as she walked into the Contest Hall, making everyone look at her as the boys felt awkward.

"Ech... I don't like the looks these people are giving us..." Ash whispered to Max as he shook his head.

Max nodded his head in agreement as he folded his arms together. "Yeah... I think my sister is deliberately trying to get all the attention she can muster."

"I don't mind," Brock interrupted as he was holding the hand of a generic young woman, surrounded by other lovely generic young women. "All these beautiful women are great to be around with!"

Pikachu sighed as he closed his eyes, his ears dropping.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, let's do this!" May exclaimed as she dashed towards the entry for Pokemon Coordinators. "Look out, world! Because here comes Haruka!"

Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu all looked at each other after watching May boastfully walk into the contest entry hallway.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Max asked, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

Ash rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I could use some training for my Pokemon..."

"And I want to get more hard ons on girls, I mean..." Brock trailed off as Max stared at him angrily. "...find some guides on how to cook more exotic foods."

Suddenly, the entire Contest Hall shook as May farted loudly, causing a lot of generic male and female coordinators to run out as May's giggling was heard shortly afterwards.

Ash, Brock, and Max nodded at each other as they agreed in unison to all leave. "Let's leave May to her business." They then walked out, with Pikachu following behind them.

Pikachu sighed in annoyance as he finally spoke English. "This story really does suck. I barely have any lines."


	12. Chapter 12

Arceus murmured a he watched the entire scenes occurring from high in the sky, standing on the white fluffy clouds as he nodded his head. "All of this is starting to get rather dull... it's time for me to alter the time space continuum..." He chuckled as his eyes opened, a bright white flash engulfing everything as things turned dark.

Back on Earth, after the entire time space continuum has apparently been reset, May groaned as she was near Lilycove City in Hoenn, being on the rainy route 121 leading to it, all by herself. What was strange about this is that Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu were nowhere to be seen, or heard.

"Huh? What happened...?" May murmured as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, shrugging. "Oh well. It must have been a dream. I guess."

May's stomach growled loudly, with May gasping as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, am I hungry!" May exclaimed as she looked up to see the rising skyscrapers of Lilycove City. "I better get some chow, quick!"

She ran towards the southeastern direction, only to trip over a branch and land flat on her face, with a couple of Duskull and Shuppet in the wild laughing at her as May farted loudly, spooking them as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. May groaned as she glanced at her bubble butt, letting out another poot, both of which were wet. Her yellow fanny pack was higher than it regularly was, right above her flatulent big butt.

"Man, I'm hungry and gassy." May commented as she sighed, closing her eyes as she let out another wet toot, feeling rather defeated. "It's not easy being a girl in a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus fanfic..."


End file.
